Zelda's Gone
by TLOZforlife
Summary: Link was too late... If he were only there a few seconds earlier. But no Zelda was gone... Murdered by the Yiga. What will Link do to get revenge? What will he do to get Zelda back? (Rated T for violence. No swearing)
1. Chapter 1

I ran to Zelda who was lying motionless on the floor. "Please be okay, please be okay!" I sat down next to her cold body. She had no pulse, and she wasn't breathing either. "NO!" I screamed as I looked at the Yiga who caused this running in the distance.

I picked up the corpse of Zelda. "If I had only made it here to protect you a few moments earlier' 'it was all my fault, and now… she's gone… for good."

I walked to Kakariko village holding the lifeless Zelda in my arms…

'What would I do without her here' 'I couldn't just move on' 'Would I ever find happiness again?'

I walked up to the house of Impa, I opened the door and Impa looked at Zelda's limp body and then at my teary eyes… "I-I wasn't fast enough" I said starting to tear up even more "It wasn't your fault Link" Impa began "You did as much as you could you can't change the past." "It was my fault" I replied, "Zelda. she's gone and it's all because of me…" I walked out of the Impa's home full of grief, guilt, and anger.

The next day, we buried Zelda. The feeling having to bury someone you love it feels… terrible. I had never felt worse in my entire life, Zelda was gone. What was left for me to do?

after the funeral, I sat at a bench alone, I was alone. After sitting down at the for a little while, then Paya came "mind if I join you?" Paya asked nervously. I did mind. I wanted to be alone with my sadness, but I managed to say, "I don't mind at all." I could feel the weakness in my voice as I said that "So, you truly loved her, didn't you?" Paya asked. "Yes…" I I replied, "I did" "I-I'm sorry Link if there is a-anything I can do t-to help please tell me" Paya said nervously. "Unless you can bring her back Paya… there is nothing you can do to help." I said, every word feeling like a knife to the heart. She was truly gone.

I walked around Hyrule trying to get my mind off of Zelda I knew she was gone. I couldn't stop thinking about Zelda and how she died so unfairly.

I then decided to visit Hyrule Castle and every step I took in that place reminded me of Zelda. "What am I doing?" I asked myself, "I shouldn't be here. She didn't deserve this."

I looked at a portrait of Zelda inside of the castle. "Zelda…" I said "I-I'm so sorry it's all my fault I wasn't there when you needed me most." "I-I didn't mean for you to go this early… I'd do anything to have you back again." I fell to my knees in tears, "I'm sorry Zelda"

I walked out of the castle still in tears. I kept telling myself to get over it, and that she wasn't coming back.

I remember her smile, her laugh, and those beautiful eyes. It didn't feel right… I felt like we were going to meet again tomorrow and everything would go back to normal.

"If only I could've told her how I felt," "I-I couldn't live without her"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One year Later~~~~~~~~~~Paya's Point Of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Link" I walked into Links cabin "How are you feeling?" As usual he didn't speak. He was still grieving, he feels that Zelda's death was his fault. It had been a year and Link shut himself from the rest of the world. Sometimes I wonder what he is thinking, but he would never open up to me.

"Link please talk to me" I began "Please, I think if you just opened up you would feel better." "Oh really do you Paya?" Link asked angrily. "I lost everything, and I won't ever love again." Hearing this made me sad. "Please rejoin the world…" I said "it's what Zelda would have wanted." Link started to look angry "Zelda is gone! She meant everything to me… and now I had nothing."

It hurt me seeing Link like this I wish I could there was something I could do but just like he told me a year ago, "Unless you can bring her back Paya… there is nothing you can do to help." These words stuck with me for years, they constantly hurt me. But it wasn't Links fault he didn't know how I felt about him. I couldn't blame him for my pain, his pain is significantly worse than mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Link Point Of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought by now I would've been over Zelda's death but I couldn't get over it. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time I look outside it reminds me of how I was too late to save Zelda. I wish I never knew Zelda, then all of this pain… it would finally leave me.

After Paya left I went to go visit Zelda's gravestone in Hateno Village. I sat down and stayed there all day. When night fell I still stayed next to her grave. I felt the tears coming when behind me I heard Zelda's voice. "Link..." I turned quickly to see Zelda but it wasn't really her. It was a spirit much like what happened to the other champions.

"Zelda" I said sadly "I have missed you" my tears started to fall again "Link don't cry over me." Zelda said "My time is over, I will always love you Link…" Zelda started to fade away "ZELDA NO!" I cried "don't leave me again" "I-I need you."

I walked back to my cabin twice as sad. I felt like I just lost Zelda a second time, I had no hope of seeing her again. I went there to say good bye for good, but how could I say goodbye to her? I cou

I walked back to my cabin after staying near her grave long after she came to visit. 'I didn't get enough time with her' 'I didn't deserve this. SHE didn't deserve this.'

It's time to do what I've wanted to do for a very long time. It's time to get rid of the Yiga who caused this. I knew this isn't what Zelda would've wanted, but she wasn't here. I needed to do this, and I would not let them escape like they normally did. This time the Yiga would be dead. I would kill them just like they killed Zelda, except their death will be very painful.

I walked through the desert, not with sadness but with rage. "It's time to get my revenge" I said to myself as I looked at the Yiga clan fortress. I walked in gripping the master sword tight.

I looked around the fortress, but no one there. "HEY!" I yelled "FACE ME! I CAN TAKE YOU!" Not one second later a Yiga appeared in front of me. "YOU!" The man yelled, "YOUR TO WEAK FOR ME!" I ran at him ready to attack, just as I was about to attack him he disappeared. It was silent for a few second, but soon I felt a pain in my back. I quickly turned to see the Yiga man had stabbed me in the back, that just doubled my anger. I ran towards him this time I was too quick for him, I disarmed him and put him at neck point with the master sword. "Who. Killed. Zelda." I asked very angrily. "So that's why you're here." He retorted. "that's right" I said putting the sword closer to his neck. "Okay. Okay." He said full of fear, "It was Ghaith… the new lead of the Yiga, H-He's located in Akala." "Thank You…" I said as I ended his life.

Now I knew the target it was time to get my revenge.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi guys that's my first chapter. If there is anything wrong with it please tell me, also on a scale of 1-10 how good is this chapter. (I know it's sad right now but don't worry it will get happy)**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the road to Akalla. I knew what I was about to do was wrong, but I didn't care. I needed to get my revenge, for Zelda.

(*Flashback*)

"Link what's this?" Zelda showed me a picture on the Sheikah Slate of me next to a lynel who was about to hit me. "No comment" I replied. "It's a good thing you made it out alive." She chuckled, "it was for fun." I said, "I was waiting for you to reply to my letters and I got bored." "Link… I was trapped by Calamity Ganon, I couldn't get letters." "Exactly" We laughed for a while, that was followed by silence. But that ended when Zelda told me she would be right back… That was right before I lost her.

(*Flashback ends*)

"Link!" Sidon yelled. "I haven't seen you in a long time." "Hi Sidon…" I said, "I really don't wanna talk right now." "Link what happened?" Sidon asked "I-I Zelda… she" I stammered "I-I don't want to talk about it." "Link you are my greatest friend you can tell me anything." "Zelda I-I loved her… more than anything, and the Yiga killed her" "Link" Sidon said "I'm so sorry… if there is anything I can do I- "No" I interrupted "She's gone I'm going to make things right again."

I kept on walking waving goodbye Sidon. I needed to keep moving on, there was no way to get Zelda back and I had Ghaith to thank for that. It was time to get my revenge on the woman I loved. I needed this. I was sad and enraged. I saw Zelda in a coffin getting buried under piles of stone and dirt. I realized I had lost everyone in my life Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, and now Zelda. Who else did I have? If I died I could once be reunited with Zelda and the champions. And if I lived I could finally get my revenge.

After hours I finally made it to the Yiga camp in Akalla. I saw there where many Yiga soldiers there, 'I'd have to attack later' 'I couldn't take on all of these men.' I decided to set up camp near the Yiga camp, tomorrow was judgment day. If I died what did I have to live for I was fine either way Live or die.

(*Links dream*)

I was in the place I first met Zelda, the sanctum in Hyrule Castle. I remember that day clearly. Zelda saw me and just stared at me looking disappointed. After I saw her and immediately thought she was some selfish royal, but the more I got to know her, I grew to love her. Even when she was mad at me I still couldn't help but only see the goodness in her. This room reminded me of how I failed Zelda, she deserved better. "Zelda" I said, "are you there" I went back to thinking I would never see her again. I then fell to my knees in sadness. But then I heard Zelda's voice "Link…" She said with a deep sadness in her tone. I immediately looked up at her "Z-Zelda" I said, "Link I don't need to be avenged." She replied, "you don't need to do this, I had my time Link." "Let these people have their lives" "Zelda…" I began "These people killed you, they ruined my life and ended yours" "they deserve to die." "Link, I do not accept what you are doing, but I understand." "I will be with you whatever you choose." "But please Link, just step away from this" "I love you Link. Please be careful, I don't want you dead too" Then Zelda disappeared leaving me with the image of her being killed by the Yiga. It all went through me again all the pain inside me. "ZELDA DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

(Normal world)

I woke up the next morning ready to finish what I started. I walked over to the Yiga camp, but there were still too many soldiers guarding their camp. The image of Zelda being killed by the Yiga went through me again. I couldn't take it in any longer I needed my revenge "Zelda even though It may seem wrong I need to do this." I snuck around the camp until I found the tent that I wanted. Ghaith's. He would be leaving this earth soon, the rage flowed through me. I knew there was no turning back now I needed to finish the job.

I ran in the tent and saw who I thought was Ghaith sitting in a huge golden throne with the eye of the Yiga at the top of it. I looked at Ghaith wanting to kill him where he was. He looked tough but I could end his life. Ghaith was Tall and very muscular, his fists where massive, you would not want to get hit in the face by this guy. "Ghaith!" I yelled "It's your turn to know my pain."

"Link" He said grimly. "I've been expecting you." "for the past year actually, I guess you have finally decided to get your revenge." "What?" I said angrily, "So killing Zelda was part of a plan to kill me." "Yes" He said "You killed Calamity Ganon, the one we truly serve. Without him we grew weak and it was us getting revenge not you."

I couldn't believe this, they wanted revenge on me. Calamity Ganon was evil and he deserved death, Zelda didn't deserve death. Not one bit. It was Ghaith's turn to know pain just like I've known for a very long time. "Ghaith." I said "You killed Zelda for no reason, but Calamity Ganon was going to destroy Hyrule he deserved death. Zelda didn't" "Lies" Ghaith quickly replied.

I ran at Ghaith right then, sword ready kill that man right where he sat. I was anger filled, the image of him killing Zelda replayed in my mind over and over. I hit him but as I made contact he disappeared, leaving me banging his seat and alerting the whole camp I was in here.

The alarm sounded and the Yiga stormed in weapons ready, and none of them looked happy to see me. "Stay back." I said as bravely as I could. I didn't care if they killed me but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. 'For Zelda' that's all I thought while I was fighting them.

They all rushed at me at least thirty of them each with sickles ready to end my life. This could be it, my final fight. If it was my final fight I wanted to end having this be my greatest fight of all. I hopped back ready to fight I had nothing to lose, who would care if I died? "I love you Zelda" I whispered to myself while I motioned for the Yiga to come and get me.

I grabbed two of the Yiga and threw him across the room into the spear rack (no that wasn't intentional) I gripped the sword thinking of nothing but the fact that soon I would see Zelda. I fought this time taking down one Yiga at a time. By the time I killed about fifteen of them they ran away. I really thought I was a goner, since there were so many of them. But part of me was disappointed that this wasn't the end. I felt like dying every moment I was alive, but something inside me caused me to fight them off. Something told me that I would hurt people if I died.

After the fight, I walked outside looking around the Yiga. They must have left this camp very quickly. There was only one tent left and that was the one I just walked out of. I thought I was alone but I was very wrong. In a matter of seconds, the Yiga were back. Before I had time to react they chained me to the floor and surrounded me. The Yiga really hated me, they all took turns using me as a human punching-bag. They did that for hours, almost all night. The pain they gave me didn't even slightly compare to all the pain I've had from losing Zelda. Eventually the I had couldn't stand back up. So, they hung me by my hands. It hurt and I had never felt weaker, but I couldn't just die. I had to find a way out. After all someone somewhere cared.

After the torture I thought they were going to kill me, but they just threw me in a very uncomfortable jail cell. A guard put me in there and said "Enjoy your head?" "better say goodbye to it you won't have it after tomorrow." That changed my mind, they were going to kill me.

My cell was dark, there wasn't a window, and worst of all it smelled worse than Hateno Villages cows (They smell awful). I slept on the damp, dirty, cement floor that night because the bed was soaked with what I hoped was water. After I sat down, someone stopped by cursing me for killing "Great Lord Ganon." But while this happened I wouldn't pay attention, it was just the same thing over and over. It was extremely annoying but finally he left and I got to sleep.

(*Flashback*)

I stared at the Rito Village from the Hebra Mountains. Zelda sat next to me, shivering. "L-Link" She said, "It's f-f-freezing." She rested her head on my shoulder and held close to me. "Link I…" She stopped, "Continue" I said eagerly. "I just wanted to tell you I thought this view was beautiful." She said sounding disappointed, "Yeah it is pretty beautiful." I said, "Reminds me of someone I know." (I said that under my breath). "Well," I said, "we should get going. I can't stay in one place for too long anymore." "Otherwise a lady obsessed with flowers will murder me." "What?" Zelda said laughing. "Zelda sometimes you have to go through someone's flowers to get inside a shrine." "Whatever you say Link" She replied sarcastically.

(*Flashback ends*)

I wish I had left after the warning from Zelda. Even though I would go home gaining nothing but wishing for revenge. And other than that I would just spend the rest of my life hoping Zelda would come back to me, but I would know she will never come back. The next morning and a Yiga guard was waiting for me outside my cell. "It's time" He said. His voice sounded very familiar. He took me out of my Cell and he took me the opposite way of the door, he took me to the window and jumped out the window and said, "C'mon Link I'm getting you out of here." I did as he said and when I got out he took off his mask. "Paya!?" I said loudly, "Shhhh…" She said, "They'll find us and kill both of us."

We escaped the camp. I wondered why she saved me, after I treated her poorly for a year. I didn't open up, all because I thought no one would understand my pain. "Paya." I said "Why did you save me?" "Link I think I found a way…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. "A way for what?" I asked. "To bring back Zelda." She looked like she was forcing a smile. As for me my heart was fill with so much hope, but I still felt I didn't deserve being alive right now. "Paya" "How do we bring her back?" "Link I saw your pain and for the past year I have been looking for a way to bring back Zelda." "Do you know who killed her Link?" "Yes" I replied "It was leader of the Yiga, Ghaith" "we need him… alive" Paya said "we need to go to Death mountain with the Murderer of Zelda, then we need to make a deal with Din himself." "Trade the soul of the guilty for the innocent."

Silence passed over us after Paya said we had to trade Ghaith's life for Zelda's. I loved Zelda more than anything but… trading a life for a life it doesn't seem right.

"Link" Paya said breaking the long silence, "I… think it's what must be done." "Paya" I began "You realize this whole time I've thought nothing but of myself I went to the Yiga camp to get **MY **revenge and now we are trying to get Zelda back for **ME**." "Trading a life for a life… it doesn't seem right."

Paya tried convincing me to do this but something deep inside me was telling me it was wrong. It didn't feel right, Ghaith had done something deserving death but I couldn't just kill him because of one wrong deed. No matter how much I wanted too.

I returned to my cabin in Hateno Village, there I hung my sword. I would use it for emergencies only from now on. I sat down on my couch, just then Paya entered my cabin. "Link…" She began "I want to help this is the only way to bring her back." "Ghaith deserves it anywa- "No he doesn't" I interrupted. "He deserves to live even though he killed the one I loved" "Paya, I hate him more than anyone does. But that doesn't mean I can just kill him, it's not what Zelda would've wanted."

Paya looked disappointed, "Link." She began "I don't see what's wrong with it. Ghaith is a terrible person." "I don't see why you aren't going through with this." I stood up and walked to the doorway waiting there for a while. "Paya I knew Zelda…" I said, "She wouldn't have wanted this." I then left Paya in my cabin.

(*Flashback*) (*the morning of the day she died*)

"Zelda" I whispered, "wake up" "Link do you not sleep at all?" Zelda asked, "I slept for a century I don't need sleep anymore!" "C'mon Zelda let's go." "Alright Link" She said as she got out of bed.

"Zelda." I began, "I feel like today is going to be great." Zelda laughed "I think it would be fun if I got more sleep" Zelda said jokingly. "I know your and my opinion of great are different but that doesn't seem so fun." I said sarcastically.

(*Flashback ends*)

I walked through the woods, thinking of what I should do. 'Should I really take someone's life to bring back Zelda's?' 'I loved her and I felt I needed her but… I couldn't just take his life.'

It's funny how only yesterday I was going to kill him and gain nothing. But now I could kill him and gain Zelda back but, I just couldn't do something that terrible even though I was prepared to only a day ago.

I walked back to Kakariko Village still wondering what to do. I finally arrived at the village to see the whole place set ablaze. "WHERE IS LINK?!" I heard Ghaith's voice through the flames of the village. "W-why should I tell you?!" I heard Paya saying, "You'll kill me anyway!"

"GHAITH!" I yelled "HERE I AM! COME AND GET ME!"


End file.
